Cambio de parecer
by ei-chan
Summary: UA YohxAnna por supuesto espero les guste 3º cap ! aprovechando las vacaciones
1. Default Chapter

+++++Cambio de Parecer ++++++  
  
"Era un día hermoso ,el cielo estab despejado y el clima era agradable entonces porque me siento horriblemente mal,bueno talves exagero creo qu es mas nerviosismo. ¿Que es eso ?¿Quien me está hablando ,esa voz grave mas bien masculina de donde proviene ? Y por que me molesta ? Oh oh creo que conozco esa voz es de .......  
  
Srita. KYOUYAMA!!!!!   
  
"mi maestro" U.U' "y al parcer uno no muy contento"  
  
Anna:Si emm Hola!(le saludo alegremente esperando que asi me perdone por no prestarle atención a su taaan "interesante" clase)   
  
Profe: Hagame el favor de salirse del salón   
  
Anna:Pero porque ? (hasta la pregunta es necia)  
  
El simplemente se limita a apuntarme la puerta y para despues decirme su no muy agradable comentario   
  
Profe:Y porfavor saludeme a su "buen" amigo el director.  
  
"¬¬ hijo de su %&#@!º como le encanta hacerme quedare en ridiculo ¡_¡,pero perdere clase ^^ "  
  
Profe:Que espera srita. ??????   
  
Anna:Eh yo nada ¬¬   
  
Profe:Entonces ?  
  
Anna:Me voy (y asi fue como sali del salon muy disgustada como se atrevia no es como si anduviera haciendo escandalo ,en mi opinion creo que exagero pero en fin   
  
¿?:Tan temprano y ya andas metida en problemas ?  
  
Anna:callate ¬¬   
  
¿?:te acompañare   
  
Anna:si pero ala salida   
  
Ren:Pero que ? ·.·'   
  
Anna:En serio pensabas que iria a la oficina del director una vez mas ?   
  
Ren:u.u   
  
Anna:eso pense entonces adonde me llevaras   
  
Ren:Que te parece un helado ?  
  
Anna:Fantastico pero tu pagas ¬¬  
  
Ren:si claro como digas ,a ver cuentame que fue lo que hiciste?  
  
Anna:porque tengo que hacer algo ¬¬   
  
Ren:Bueno que paso ?  
  
Anna:Me dsitraje un minuto y lo ultimo que supe es que estaba en el pasillo contigo ^^  
  
Ren:Me suenan a muchos minutos pero esta bien y a que se debe tu falta de atencion tan poco común .  
  
Anna:¬¬ ahh (suspiro) sid ebes saber es lo sabras en la heladeria ^^   
  
Ren:que bien porque ya llegamos   
  
Anna:¨.¨ tan pronto ?  
  
Ren:si ahora cuentame   
  
"Ren eres realmente un curioso u.u o un completo metiche pero aqui voy (suspiro)  
  
Anna:Es Yoh   
  
Ren:eh?(frunciendo el ceño ) que con el ?  
  
Anna:Va a venir   
  
Ren:wow eso si es noticia pero que no falta por lo menos un año para que se casen   
  
Anna:si pero pues es para que logrmos convivir mejor tu sabes cuando nos casemos   
  
Ren:crees que siga siendo el mismo despreocupado que se fue hace 4 años   
  
Anna:no lo se supongo es lo ams probable persona s como el nunca cambian  
  
Ren:Y aun lo amas   
  
Anna +/////+ te han dicho que eres muy directo   
  
Ren:no   
  
Anna:entonces indiscreto   
  
Ren:todavia no respondes mi pregunta  
  
Anna:¬¬ pues la respuesta es si creo   
  
Ren:crees?   
  
Ana:bueno la verdad sii!!! contento lo dije ¬¬** pero lo que me preocupa es que   
  
Ren:que el no sienta lo mismo porti ?  
  
Aciento con la cabeza me es dificil todavia hablar de Yoh y mis sentimientos acerca de el ya que lo considero un tema privado peros e que puedo confiar en Ren y que me entiende por eso confío en el "  
  
Ren:no te preocupes solo fue a tomar un entrenamiento a las afueras de aqui(Izumo) no tienes de que preocuparte   
  
Anna:lo se pero algo me dice que no todo anda bien al principio sus cartas fueron constantes diciendome cada detalle de lo que pasaba y conforme paso el tiempo deje de recibir cartas suyas   
  
Ren:Y el dejo de recibir cartas tuyas?  
  
Anna:al principio no y luego pense de que servia y deje de madarselas asi que tecnicamente si   
  
Ren:entiendo pero me es ilogico como dejo de escribirte   
  
Anna:a mi tambien pero en fin creo que me tengo que ir se esta haciendo tarde   
  
Ren:¿Quieres que te lleve ?   
  
Anna:No gracias prefiero caminar   
  
Ren:esta bien nos vemos luego (dandole un beso en la mejilla)  
  
Anna:adios   
  
Y asi Ren se subio a su carro y emprendio su camino hacias su casa .  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Anna:Uff fue un largo día( cerrando la puerta dela pensión )  
  
Toc Toc   
  
Anna:si se le ofrece algo ?!?!  
  
Anna:TUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!  
  
¿?:uy que bonito recibimiento   
  
Continuara.........  
  
N/A:bueno que les parce les gusto diganme lo ke piensan ^^ 


	2. Y la historia comienza

+++++Cambio de Parecer+++++  
  
*****Y la historia comienza******  
  
¿?:uy que bonito recibimiento   
  
Anna:ya sabes para ti lo mejor ¬¬ ,Y que no se supone que estbas en Hokaido?????  
  
Hor:Pues asi fue ^_^ ,pero me entere que mi amigo Yoh va a venir y como ha pasado tanto tiempo que no lo veo pense en venir a visitarlo   
  
Anna:Tan duro es el entrenamiento que te da Pilika verdad?  
  
Horo:Siii ¡_¡ ;_; que comes que adivinas o eres una bruja bueno ya eras pero ahora con poderes   
  
Anna:¬¬** "idiota.que no mas viene a insultar" Y que es lo que quieres?  
  
Horo:Pues ^^......  
  
Anna:Ni lo pienses ...y si te quedas sabes las condiciones (una cara maliciosa hizo acto de presencia en la cara de la itako)  
  
Horo:¡_¡ esta bien, pero cuando llega Yoh ?  
  
Anna:mañana(dijo algo cansada y triste)  
  
Horo:Oooo bueno me ire a dormir entonces nos vemos mañana   
  
Anna:Si como quieras   
  
Esta actitud distraida no era comun en la itako ,y eso alarmo a Horo por lo que decidio   
  
Horo:pero primero limpiare los baños   
  
Anna:Queee??? sabes que haz lo que quieras, buenas noches   
  
Horo:igualmente   
  
Asi Anna se retiro del recibidor para dirijirse a su cuarto donde encontro unos audifonos color azul sobre su tocador.  
  
Anna:Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que te vi ,y desde que alguien pisaba esta casa aparte de Ren aun recuerdo como si fuera ayer el día que te fuiste   
  
Flashback  
  
Yoh:Annita ^^ tengo algo que decirte  
  
Anna:No me digas Annita y espero que sea importante por que aun tienes que hacer la cena   
  
Yoh:¡_¡ sii señora ,jiji bueno si es algo creo que bastante importante (su semblante cambio del de uno despreocupado auno serio por eso crei que era mejor hacer casi lo mismo)  
  
Anna:si que es lo que pasa?  
  
Yoh:Mis padres han llamado..yyy quieren que yo vaya a casa de mis abuelos a tomar un entrenamiento especial   
  
Anna:Como ? pero tu solo?  
  
Yoh:si dijieron que porque quieren que este totalmente concentrado Anna creeme que haría algo si pudiera no me gustaría dejarte   
  
Anna:Sola "otra ves" ¿Y cuanto tiempo estaras alla?   
  
Yoh:4 años maximo   
  
Anna:Pero si eso es mucho tiempo,yo tendre que cuidar la pensión ya que todos se han ido !!   
  
Yoh:lose Anna pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer   
  
"eso era todo estaría sola por cuatro años en esta enorme casa hasta que regresara y no pude evitar como unas pequeñas lagrimas rodaran por mi rostro "   
  
Yoh:Anna yo .. lo siento   
  
Anna:Cuando te vas ?  
  
Yoh:mañana temprano  
  
Mi cara solo mostro enojo y descepcion mezclados con tristeza   
  
Yoh:hay algo que quiero darte antes de irme (entregandole una caja envuelta en papel rojo)  
  
Anna:Que es?  
  
Yoh:Ya veras ^^  
  
Anna retiro el papel para despues abrir la caja y encontrarse con unos   
  
Anna:audifonos   
  
Yoh:se que a ti no te gusta escuchar música pero quería darte algo para que te acordaras de mi ^^  
  
Anna:Yoh yo   
  
Yoh:si?  
  
Anna:Toma(entregandole su pulsera azul)  
  
Yoh:O.O Anna es tu pulsera no puedo aparte me gustaría mas tu bandana ^^  
  
Anna:Ni lo sueñes ¬¬ entonces que dices la tomas o no (haciendo ojitos de perrito triste)  
  
Yoh:jiji(tomando la pulsera)  
  
Anna:de que te ries ¬¬*   
  
Yoh:que es la primera ves que usas tus encantos para convencerme   
  
Anna:·//· Y?  
  
Yoh:que me encanta (sonriendo de oreja a oreja )   
  
Despues de esto un fuerte golpe fue propinado en su cara   
  
Yoh:¡_¡ cruel!  
  
Anna:No, Anna (mostrandole una sonrisa dirijida solo a el y este le respondio con su muy usual sonrisa)  
  
Fin del Flashback  
  
"fue muy triste el siguiente día pero apartir de ahi nada fue igual especialmente mi relación con el (suspiro)quien diría."  
  
Flashback  
  
  
  
  
  
En el día de la partida  
  
Yoh:Annita   
  
Anna:callate Yoh  
  
Yoh:eh?  
  
Anna:No te despidas si ?tomalo como un hasta luego y velo como algo que te ayudara a mejorar   
  
Yoh:claro Annita ^^ y   
  
Anna:si?  
  
En eso Yoh le da un un tierno beso   
  
Anna:Yoh!!  
  
Yoh:Nos vemos Annita ,te amo   
  
Anna:yo 0/////0   
  
Yoh:esperare tu respuesta cuando vuelva ,adios ^^  
  
Anna:adios Yoh   
  
  
  
"Como te voy a extrañar y estrangular si no llegas pronto "  
  
¿?:como ya se fue ?  
  
Anna:eh? ah tu ¬¬   
  
Ren:¬¬ lo mismo digo   
  
Anna:ya se fue asi que de nada te sirvio venir hasta aqui   
  
Ren:bueno talves tengas razón  
  
Anna:yo ,sienpre  
  
Ren:jajajajaj que buen chiste te apodare la payasa  
  
Anna:¬¬   
  
Ren:Y lo extrañaras mucho   
  
Anna:0///0 "que te importa maldito metiche, segun yo tenia modales "  
  
Ren:supongo que eso es un si   
  
Anna:ah eres desesperante y hay algunas cosas que no te incumben  
  
Ren:uy yuy que miedo das no me sorprende por que Horo se fue a su casa y Yoh se alla ido   
  
Ren:que te pasa ?   
  
  
  
Al parecer las palabras de Ren habian herido a Anna ya que unas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas   
  
Ren:O.o yo lo siento Anna no queria que lloraras (extendiendole un pañuelo )por favor perdoname   
  
Anna:esta bien ,pero si le dices a alguien que llore especialmente por tu culpa considerate debajo de la tierra ¬¬  
  
Ren:esta bien,se nota que lo quieres mucho y el a ti  
  
Anna:asi es ,"o diablos le dije,que hagoo muy bien ya se"   
  
Ya que el me dará lujos y comodidades   
  
Ren:si claro te creo  
  
  
  
Anna:en fin es temprano quieres ir a comer   
  
Ren:0.o queeee??  
  
Anna:en un restaurante claro está   
  
Ren:si, como quieras   
  
`^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^´  
  
Ya en el restaurante   
  
Anna:al parcer no soy la unica triste y solitaria por aqui (mirando al shaman intrigosamente)  
  
Ren:o////o yo eh este pues ,-_-'   
  
Anna:Que expresivo   
  
Ren:¬¬ si estoy algo triste   
  
Anna:Y eso ?  
  
Ren:QUE TE IMPORTAAA!!!   
  
Anna:A verdad tu me puedes preguntar pero yo no ati ¬¬   
  
Ren:u.u esta bien tu ganas ¬¬  
  
Anna:^^ Y bien (mirandolo friamente )  
  
Ren:Pilika  
  
Anna:eh?(frunciendo el ceño)  
  
Ren:tuve que dejarla y digamos que cierto hermano me odia por estar cerca de su hermana y hacerla llorar  
  
Anna:entiendo, tu y la niña tenian cierto tipo de relación extraña   
  
Ren:hmp ,no mas que la de Yoh y tu   
  
Anna:......tal ves   
  
Ren:mmm   
  
Anna:y porque te fuiste ?  
  
Ren:tengo asuntos economicos aqui y ahora que me he enterado de la partida de Yoh no puedo dejarte sola   
  
Anna:estoy bien   
  
Ren:si claro ,mira no estoy para cuidarte si crees que a eso me referia ,sino a un amigo creo que te hara falta no creo que el enano sea de mucha ayuda en los años porvenir y tambien creo que tenemos algo en comun   
  
Anna;:aparte de odiar a Horohoro,no encuentro otra   
  
Ren:jajaja creo que ese es el lazo mas fuerte que nos une   
  
"se está riendo y por algo que yo dije, 0.0 creo que no es tan mala compañia despues de todo "  
  
Anna solo sonrio al ver por primera vez reir a SU amigo   
  
Fin del falshback   
  
  
  
Anna:falta poco Yoh   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Anna"  
  
  
  
Continuara ...........  
  
N/A: jijiji ^^ espero le haya gustado,quien diraia que durante clase de mate nacería este fic,ahora respondere a las maravillosas personas que dejaron review:  
  
anna la sacerdotiza: lo siento no era Yoh -_- peroe ste llegara muy pronto ,yo tambien soy fan de YohxAnna ^^ y no te preocupes lo sera ^^  
  
Lariana:muchas gracias y aqui esta otro capitulo   
  
Lian Black: ^^ que bueno que te alla gustado ^^ ,y muchas gracias por tu review   
  
lore-anime : oo muchas gracias n.n ,sienore tan linda   
  
Tsubasa:si ya se cortito ^^ ,aii muchisimas gracias ^^ y para que no te quedes con la inriga aqui estoy de nuevo   
  
Eso es todo ^^ muchismas gracias a todos por leer , este capitulo esta dedicado a Kamesita que ^^ es mucho apoyo al igual que Annami ^^  
  
ANUNCIO PUBLICITARIO:no olviden leer mis otros dos fics :el amor se manifiesta en maneras diferentes y el sentimiento mas puro ^^ 


	3. Motivos y Causas

++++++++Cambio de Parecer +++++++++   
  
********Motivos y causas*********   
  
  
  
  
  
" Anna " Diablos ,porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ti !  
  
Jun: Estás despierto Ren   
  
Ren: eh, yo si a medias u.u  
  
Jun: te preocupa algo en especial o piensas en alguien en especial . eh dime picarón quien es la chica o   
  
Ren: es chica y no te incumbe "ya veo a lo que se refiere Anna diciéndome indiscreto ,supongo que viene de familia u`.´u " bueno hermana saldré   
  
Jun : Iuuuuu   
  
Ren: déjame en paz ¬¬*   
  
Jun: y a donde iras eh chico risueño ¿?  
  
Ren:¬¬ empiezas a despertar mis instintos homicidas así que te recomiendo hermanita que no sigas   
  
Jun: jejeje ^^ diviértete   
  
Ren: si como sea ,adiós   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Toc toc  
  
"mm que raro hay demasiadas luces prendidas"   
  
Interior de la casa   
  
Horo: Yo abro, no te molestes   
  
Anna: Gracias "es lo menos que puedes hacer después de todo no crees "  
  
Horo: O.O p... e. r dón oí bien dijiste gracias   
  
Anna:¬¬ Que no ibas a abrir "que es tan difícil creerlo o no oíste bien, aparte de tonto sordo"  
  
Horo:¬¬ si comandante (abriendo la puerta)  
  
Ren: te tardaste Anna, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh TU no eres Anna!!!!!!(O.O es un genio U.U )  
  
  
  
Horo: TUUUU!!!! (apuntándolo)  
  
Ahora la posición era la de un ainu muy enfado sobre un chinito luchando por su vida   
  
"muy bien a acabar con la diversión"  
  
Anna: ejem muy bien los dos sepárense es suficiente! Compórtense como gente civilizada .  
  
¿Estas bien Ren? (ayudándolo a levantarse )  
  
Ren: si estoy bien Anna  
  
Horo : ¡¡Como es posible que recibas a esté desgraciado de mal corazón!!!!   
  
Ren: Sugiero que si no quieres salir lastimado te vayas calmando   
  
Horo: Como me voy a calmar sabiendo que mi dulce hermana está sola y triste por TIIIII!!! y TU muuuy Tranquilo ! aquí visitando a tu buen amiga Anna ya que por lo visto se llevan de lo mejor   
  
"Creo que debo soltarla " ya que Ren la traía agarrada de la cintura   
  
Anna: Suéltame Ren ! Esto si no lo permito!! que pienses siquiera que hay infidelidad de mi parte es horrible y mas con uno de sus mejores amigos es algo imperdonable tengo derecho a tener amigos hombres y si tu pequeña mente sexista no lo permite lo siento mucho pero tendrás que guardarte tus comentarios si no quieres salir severamente lastimado e irte de esta casa   
  
Horo: Anna yo no quise o talvez si pero yo pienso que se me hace injusto que una pobre niña sufra por un chino desalmado que prometió que regresaría lo más pronto posible ,para después no devolverle ninguna carta o siquiera llamar ,y para descubrir que a este ni siquiera le remuerde la conciencia  
  
Anna: 0.0 es cierto eso cierto Ren?"mi voz no pudo evitar tornarse triste y decepcionada porque si decía que la amaba dejó de tener contacto con ella "  
  
Ren: si es cierto (bajo la mirada lentamente como reprochándose mentalmente )  
  
Horo: Me voy a dormir (Retirándose lentamente para pararse de vez en cuando a ver al chino de manera fulminante )  
  
Anna:¿Y bien?  
  
Ren:(frunciendo el ceño)Eh? a eso eh estado ocupado y pues no la he podido llamar, está bien?  
  
Anna:"de verdad cree que me voy a creer eso me debe de creer estúpida "No me digas que en tu TAAAN ocupado día no podías darte un pequeño tiempo para llamarle y decirle que te encuentras bien   
  
Ren: Annita cálmate (posando uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y otro acariciando suavemente su cara )No sabía que te importaba tanto Pilika (sonriendo cínicamente )  
  
Anna: es lo que has hecho ya sea con Pilika o con cualquier otra persona eso no se hace "es imperdonable "  
  
Ren:¿que piensas? (Acariciando la suave piel de la itako y acercándola con su otra mano libre)  
  
Anna: En porque estas muy cerca de mi (propinándole un golpe en la cara )  
  
Ren: Auch mujer eso no era necesario   
  
Anna: Y que ? todavía la amas? y si es así esa no es manera de tratarla   
  
Ren dio un fuerte suspiro para después decir   
  
Ren: si todavía la amo y no no se porque la trate de esa manera bueno no es que no sepa ...... si no se, que.: tengo miedo !  
  
Anna:@.@ Miedo ?Pero de que ?  
  
Ren: Pienso que si se toma alguna decisión precipitada nos podemos equivocar y ...........  
  
Anna: Todo se arruine?  
  
Ren: exacto y supongo que no quería equivocarme ,pero sabes jamás querría hacerle daño cuando deje de tener contacto el dañarla jamás estuvo en mis planes   
  
"su voz era triste y sincera pero también llena de confusión y arrepentimiento una parte de mi siente lástima por el y la otra quiere que sufra como si estuviera en el mismo infierno   
  
Anna : estas seguro de que es eso?  
  
Ren: si, creo, no se ,tal vez no me siento listo para un noviazgo serio y menos uno de larga distancia   
  
Anna: Pero las cosas se hablan de manera directa el huir es simplemente un acto de cobardía   
  
piénsalo Ren y buenas noches   
  
Ren: Igualmente  
  
Anna: Sabes puedes dormir aquí si lo deseas, sabes donde está tu cuarto(retirándose)  
  
Ren: te lo agradezco pero Anna  
  
Anna: si ?  
  
Ren: Platicamos sobre Yoh pero nunca me dijiste cuando llegaría   
  
Anna:0.0 en serio bueno llega mañana("o por dios llega mañana solo :20 horas con 30 minutos y 10 segundos")   
  
Ren:y no estas nerviosa:  
  
Anna: De que? ya te dije personas como el nunca cambian   
  
Ren: si lo se pero como Yoh no hay ninguno   
  
Anna: mmm  
  
Ren: Aparte toda persona tiene derecho a cambiar ya sea para bien o para mal   
  
Anna: creo que tienes un punto pero no gano nada preocupándome así que mejor me voy a dormir y sugiero que hagas lo mismo   
  
Ren: entonces hasta mañana ,buenas noches   
  
"no nada de eso ya arruinaste la noche *"  
  
Anna: Si buenas noches ¬¬  
  
"espero que puedas dormir por lo menos se que yo no lo haré o no de inmediato supongo que te ocurrirá lo mismo pero no entiendo porque simplemente no podemos ser felices "  
  
-------------------------------------------------   
  
Ren:¿Y si, Anna tiene razón? Pero Pilika?, de seguro me odia hmph bueno ni modo no hay mucho que se pueda hacer ahora.  
  
Ayy Pilika a menudo me pregunto como estarás y otras me muero por oír tu voz inclusive aunque sea para gritarme también extraño tus besos y abrazos ...................  
  
pero tu sabías que así sería somos muy distintos y que no podríamos estar juntos lo sabías verdad?  
  
  
  
Flashback   
  
Pilika: REEEN!!!! (tirandolo al suelo)ayyy como te extrañe creí que no vendrías, te tardaste más de lo normal y pensé que te habías olvidado de mi ! y que me dejarías y tendría que vivir sola por el resto de mi vida con gatos feos y apestosos en una casa tétrica y de mal olor y ...................  
  
Ren: Pilika!!!!  
  
Pilika: si Ren? ^^  
  
Ren: eres una tonta dramática   
  
Pilika:.................Tuuuu eres el tonto y también un desconsiderado!!!  
  
Ren: Eres una tonta por creer que no regresaría al lado de la persona mas bella y dulce del mundo (N/a: ahhhhh (L) )   
  
Pilika: U///U cualquiera tiene derecho a preocuparse y ... lo siento Ren   
  
Ren: n.n Ven acá tontita que no me has saludado como se es debido (envolviéndola en un candente beso )  
  
Pilika: ·/////· Muy bien ya que nos saludamos me puedes explicar porque tardaste tanto   
  
Ren: Pues veras....................................  
  
  
  
30 minutos más tarde   
  
  
  
Pilika: apuesto a que se sentirá sola U.U   
  
Ren:si lo se   
  
Pilika: Ojala hubiera algo que se pudiera hacer   
  
Fin del Flash back  
  
Ren: Y entonces pasó....... antes de poderte decir adiós   
  
Flashback  
  
Pilika: Bueno a motivo de tu regreso te haré una exquisita cena te parece?  
  
Ren: mm suena bien (subiendo su falda y tocando sus piernas )  
  
Pilika: Ren!(quitándoselo de encima)  
  
Ren: ^^   
  
Pilika:   
  
Ren: no me veas así ^^ y comenzó a lamer su nuca mientras sus manos se deslizaban por debajo de su falda   
  
Pilika: (con voz excitada)Ren ... no es momento ni lugar   
  
A Ren le costaría bastante esfuerzo para que la chica desistiera de la idea de esperar pero le costaba mucho trabajo el no desearla ya que con la falda del uniforme dejaba ver sus bien formadas piernas al igual que su blusa entre abierta el solo hecho de imaginarla comenzaba a babear  
  
Pilika: REEEEEENN!!   
  
Ren:*¬*  
  
Pilika: Reeeeen!!!!!  
  
Ren:*¬*  
  
Pilika: COOOOONTESTAME REEEEN!!!!!(agitándolo)  
  
Ren: Ah que @.@  
  
Pilika: que te pasa estabas babeando   
  
Ren: eh enserio debes de estar imaginando cosas Pilika  
  
Pilika: No estarás pensando en alguien mas ?  
  
Ren(voz baja):Aunque quisiera no pudiera)  
  
Pilika: hm bueno iré a seguir cocinando   
  
Ren: jejeje   
  
(en la cocina)  
  
Pilika: ¿y te gusto?  
  
Ren: estuvo buenísimo  
  
Pilika: todavía falta el postre (dirigiéndose hacia el refrigerador)  
  
Ren: ¿Y que es? "esto se esta volviendo demasiado sugestivo, no me tengo que controlar soy el gran Ren Tao"   
  
Ren: emm Pilika   
  
Pilika: dime  
  
Ren: Podrías cambiarte   
  
Pilika: Por o para ?  
  
Ren: Es que................. ·.· te ves em sensual y me va ser dificil controlarme   
  
Pilika: o.O ren!  
  
Ren: O.O "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Que dije o por Dios me va a matar . !"   
  
Pilika: no lo haré! contrólate! solo estoy usando mi uniforme no hay razón por la que debes .....tu sabes -//.//-   
  
Ren acercándose le susurro: No se por que no me dices si? y empezó a oler su cabello y con sus manos toco la parte mas sensible de su cuerpo  
  
Pilika:.........  
  
Ren: te gusta?   
  
Pilika: aha   
  
Ren: ¿Puedo continuar?  
  
Pilika asintió para después decir :Pero no crees que debemos ir aun lugar mas privado   
  
Ren hizo caso omiso y la apretó fuertemente : comenzó a besarla en la boca ,luego bajo sus pantaletas lentamente una vez desechas de estas las piernas de Pilika rodearon su cuello permitiéndole meterse debajo de su falda ,una vez ahí la penetro con la lengua suavemente y saboreo los líquidos que llenaban su boca   
  
Pilika: AHH ! Ren!   
  
Este se deshizo de la falda y comenzó a desabrochar la blusa al igual que el sostén dejando expuestos los maravillosos senos de la chica duros de excitación. mordisqueó uno de sus pezones y con su lengua trazo un camino desde el cuello hasta su ombligo, luego fue el turno de ella lo despojó rápidamente de sus ropas y como un feroz animal se lanzó sobre el lo beso en la boca después con su dedo índice acaricio su torso juguetona hasta descender al miembro de este   
  
Ren: Me estás provocando?  
  
Pilika: ^^ tal vez   
  
Ren: entonces no te molestaras si hago esto   
  
La tomo de la cadera y la penetro fuertemente de su boca solo salió un gemido de dolor para que después los movimientos se hicieran mas rápidos y placenteros, se habían convertido en uno solo y nunca en sus vidas se habían sentidos mas unidos   
  
pero habría sido lo correcto ?   
  
Ren: Pilika?  
  
Pilika: Ya no Ren me canse   
  
Ren:0//////0 no eso no   
  
Pilika: entonces que pasa ?  
  
Ren: Yo tengo que decirte algo   
  
Pilika: Adelante   
  
Ren: Me iré a Funbari   
  
Pilika: y ?  
  
Ren :Por 4 años   
  
Pilika:........  
  
Ren :Di algo   
  
Pilika: Puedo ir contigo   
  
Ren: No podríamos estar juntos y lo sabes   
  
Pilika: Pero  
  
Ren: Tengo negocios que hacer   
  
Pilika: Y si   
  
Ren: No creo que sería conveniente   
  
Fin del Flashback  
  
Ren: Esa fue la despedida pero tu me hiciste prometer que llamaría o escribiría y así fueron los primeros meses y después fue diferente, como me gustaría pedirte perdón he sido un cobarde como lo siento Pilika.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Yoh"  
  
Anna: Yo te amo   
  
"Que patético me encuentro practicando frente al espejo YO la gran Itako, nerviosa, por ti, definitivamente me enloqueces "  
  
Anna:He cambiado muchas cosas no son como solían ser espero que me aceptes como soy ahora, aprendí que el demostrar mis sentimientos no es malo ni me hace ser débil. Al contrario si se aceptarlos y lidiar con ellos creo que demuestro que soy lo suficientemente valiente pero me preocupa como serás TU me digo que sigues siendo el mismo pero quien me lo asegura. Mañana llegas y yo soy un desastre y me pregunte si tu cuidas mi pulsera como yo los audífonos.   
  
Ren: Sigues despierta ?  
  
Anna: NOOO solo ando deambulando   
  
Ren: jaja sabes, tienes razón   
  
Anna: De que hablas?   
  
Ren: De todo lo que dijiste y apuesto que cuida tu pulsera   
  
Anna: Gracias Ren  
  
Ren: de nada   
  
Anna: si no fuera por ti no se que haría me has ayudado tanto creo que de más algún día me gustaría poder hacer lo mismo por ti después de todo somos amigos   
  
Ren: Por supuesto, Anna te puedo pedir un favor   
  
Anna:Claro   
  
Ren:Puedo dormir en tu cuarto ///   
  
Anna: Siempre y cuando no me toques   
  
Ren: Esta bien   
  
***************************************************  
  
"Odio las mañana están llenas de calor y alientos desagradables, momento hay una tercera persona en está habitación acaso será !!! "   
  
¿?:Esto si que es una sorpresa   
  
Continuara.............  
  
N/A: muahahaha no se pueden quejar esta bastante largo, y agregué mucho RenxPilika y es mi primer lemon así que por favor no me maten ahora reviews  
  
Annika-Asakura: perdón por el retraso y espero que valga la pena   
  
Annami-Punk : siii tuve un cap. dedicado a mi muchísimas gracias ^///^   
  
Kamesita: si la encontré y espero verte por ahí te cuidas y saludos   
  
Xgirl1 :Lo siento me tarde pero es que no podía escribir pero no te preocupes no los abandonare   
  
Anna15:gracias ^^ espero te siga gustando   
  
lore-anime: Gracias siempre eres muy linda y el titulo ni yo misma se porque   
  
Xris: Parece que sabes lo que pienso y muchas gracias por tu opinión significa mucho para mi ^^  
  
Diana Asakura: sis me apenas ^//^ y muchas gracias 


End file.
